Remember me
by KristaHopes
Summary: Running away from their orphanage,surviving on the streets and separated from each other,Minako and Heero's life has been a mess.But now,when two childhood friends meet again, will they reunite or will they go against each other?


Title: Remember Me  
  
Author: Krista Hopes and Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  
Disclaimer: People, Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. They were created by their own makers so don't look at me.  
  
Here's a better summery for this fic:  
  
As a little kid, Minako Aino was always a lonely girl. But when befriending a cold hearted boy, Heero Yuy, her life changes forever. But just when she thought life was good, it ended when he had to leave earth. After going back to her lonely life, she is captured by an organization that is against the colonies, making her become an assassin. Now, at the age of 15, the two friends encounter each other, but as enemies... AU of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.  
  
Author Notes: I am doing this fic with Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater so please enjoy! And review!  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Prologue  
  
On the coldest night in December, a young girl roamed the streets. She was about the age of nine with golden hair and radiant azure eyes. But something told people that she was not a happy-go-lucky girl. The sadness glimmering in her eyes and the frown set on her dirty face, gave it away.  
  
All she had to keep her warm from the cold windy air was an old torn-up gray jacket. Underneath she wore a worn out yellow dress that went up to her knees. Her stockings already had many runs and had a hole on her right knee. The color black was already fading away as well.  
  
The young girl continued down the abandon street, letting out a cough on the way. The crescent moon didn't help give much light to the little girl's path as some of the streetlights were burned out.  
  
The wind howled, blowing the same way the direction the homeless girl was heading, making the her long hair smack her cold cheeks. But all the girl did was keep walking, not caring about anything around her.  
  
Finally stopping near an alley, she went in it and found a large box enough for her to sleep in. Placing the box down so the top opening would be on the side, she crawled in and snuggled up. She sneezed twice before closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh mommy... daddy..." she whispered sadly.  
  
Seeing any child like this would most likely have a past. Sadly, this young girl did. She had been living like this for at least three months now. Two years ago she was completely different from nowadays. She had a home, a mother and father to love and care for her. She had food and clothes and everything a seven year old could ask for.  
  
But all of this was taken away from her with just one single blow. Her mother and father were detectives, solving mysteries in Tokyo. But when almost solving a very important case, they were murdered, leaving their daughter behind.  
  
With no sign of relatives, she was forced to stay at an orphanage. She hated it there. The other children would tease her and the adults would not pay one least bite attention to the blond. After staying there for a year, she soon heard that she was going to leave and live with a business woman. But when meeting the lady who was supposedly going to be her new "mother" she disliked her right away.  
  
The woman was too... un-motherly like and was strict and cruel. The child could tell that she was not going to like her life living with this woman and decided to run away from the orphanage. The night before she was going to be picked up, she sneaked out and ran as fast as she could, away from the horrible place, promising herself that she would never return.  
  
And now, here the orphan was, staying in a box for shelter. She hardly had food, use to the pain in her stomach aching for a meal. She was skin and bones, very light for her age. But she still held beauty of the goddess, Aphrodite.  
  
The young girl finely fell asleep, shivering slightly when the wind passed by her shelter.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Heero Yuy. That was the name that was given to an infant when being born. But the baby boy was rejected from his family and was sent to an orphanage. Although, after turning five, he scared many other children, threatening anyone who stood in his way.  
  
The child preferred to be alone most of the time and refused to answer anyone when being spoken to. During the years, the boy became heartless and didn't care about anyone or life itself.  
  
Reaching the age of seven, he took off from the children's center when left unguarded. After running far away from the place, he learned how to fight for himself and steal food from people without getting caught. If so, he learned how to outrun the owners.  
  
Living this kind of life for a year, Heero was certain he could be his own man. He didn't need anyone to take care of him or protect him. He made his home in an abandon warehouse at the end town and told no one of it. He made no friends and stayed cold hearted.  
  
But his life changed a year after, at the age of nine, roaming the streets at night and bumping into a very important person in his life... 


End file.
